Time and time again
by addictedtoyou
Summary: Basicly, this is a songfic to the song Time and Time Again, by Papa Roach. It's a winxed, and Winry is loosing her mind...comments helpfull


Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or Papa Roach; I wouldn't be writing this if I did…

Songfic "Time and Time Again" – Papa Roach

This is a song fic inspired by "Time and Time Again" by Papa Roach. Sometimes this song reminds me of my Mike, so I decided to share what I feel the song is about

"Why does he keep leaving me, he promises to stay and then leaves, I know it's sad but I've gotten used to waking up and him being gone." Winry told Al, as they were sitting by the crystal clear lake.

"You know as well as I do that we have no choice but to leave, you know that Win." Al said, the sound echoing in his metal armor body.

"I know…" Win replied forlornly, "but it seems like all he does, time and time again, is think about himself. He must have forgotten all the times we shared together, and when he was my best friend."

Having no reply to this Al got up, his armor clinking, he pulled Win up and kissed her on the top of her head, and walked away.

As she watched him walk away, and pulled the blade out of the pocket of her shorts, she knew what she had used the blade for, numerous times… fixing the automail of that ungrateful Edward. Now she held the blade to her wrist, pushed on the blade, and pulled down, fast as she could.

_Yes I did it and I'll do it again  
It doesn't matter if I am your best friend  
I don't think so  
You're not that smart  
Over and over it breaks my heart  
The cycle continues time for your crime   
The pain comes back in an ugly design  
Her makeup smears  
The tears that she cries  
Over and over every night_

She lay down in the grass, and closed her eyes. The next thing she knew she was being picked up. She opened her eyes, and looked down at her wrist, and there was nothing there. She looked up at Al, who was now carrying her towards her house.

"Ed…?" she asked.

Al noticed that she sounded weak; he decided that he'd sneak her into her room through the back, and lay her down. They were approaching the house, and Al was just about to take Winry to her room, when Ed popped out the back door, screaming.

"WIN!" "WINRY? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Ed…" Al hissed, "Shut up, winry's not well"

Al took her into her room, and lay her in the tub of her private bathroom, and he carefully took off her clothes. He tactfully left her underwear on, as he filled the tub for her.

Winry sat up faster than Al had ever seen her move. "I need my pills." she mumbled.

"No Winry" Al replied without thinking. He turned off the water, and walked out.

Winry slowly got out of the tub, and went to the sink, she opened the cabinet and took out a bottle of pills, 'take one twice a day' the label said.

"Five or six couldn't hurt" Winry said aloud.

Ed, who was sitting by the door, tried to burst through, but figured that Winry would be naked by now, and he didn't want to disturb her.

"One by one" Winry giggled.

_Emotional swords slash my soul  
And now the pain takes control  
I think about you  
I think about me  
Think about the way that it used to be  
I need a bottle  
I need some pills  
I need a friend   
I need some thrills  
A shoulder to cry on a friend to depend on  
When life gets rough_

"FUCK IT" Ed screamed with his signature clap, he burst through the wood of the door, and as he suspected Win was naked.

"Never looking, never loving, love me when I'm gone" Winry mumbled.

Ed realized that Winry was loosing it, "I'll always love you, and I always have." Ed admitted placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Ed picked up the naked wet Winry and wrapped her in a towel and took her to her bed.

"He'll just leave again, he'll always think of himself before me." Winry garbled. "He always does"

_Time and time again  
You think about yourself before you think about me   
Time and time again  
You think about yourself before you think about me_

Winry awoke the next morning, with Ed lying next to her. She made it a point to get out of bed loudly, and pulled the blankets off the bed, so Ed fell off the bed.

"What the hell?" Ed gasped landing on the floor.

Giggling Winry replied, "You landed with a big BOOM little funny man"

"Win…" Ed said through gritted teeth "Do not call me little."

At this remark Winry started crying like a little girl. Ed was now frustrated beyond being pissed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU WINRY, YOU'RE ACTING LIKE YOU'RE A LITTLE KID AGAIN, WHEN I TRY TO TELL YOU I'M FINALLY HOME, YOU'RE POPPING PILLS AND TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF, FUCK IT, I'M LEAVING **FOR GOOD**"

Ed was flying off the handle, and he knew he would always come back for Winry, he loved her… or he thought he did.

'She's so selfish' Ed thought begrudgingly. I want her to know I love her, and I want to marry her, and she is acting like a baby.

_Time and time again  
You think about yourself before you think about me   
Time and time again  
You think about yourself before you think about me_

_You're so selfish  
You're making me want to end this relationship  
You're making me want to end this_

"Fine." Winry said to no one in particular. "I'm going to the lake to swim." She called to Al. She knew she wasn't going to swim in the technical manor.

As Winry walked to the lake she knew that today was the day that she will die, for she does not want to live without Ed, and he just lies and makes empty promises.

She slowly took off her clothes for the last time. She put them where she knew Al would look, the place where they used to hide when they played hide and seek with Ed. At least that's where they hid when Ed was "it". She waded into the warm clear water, and started to swim slowly, getting her hair wet first. She walked out to where she knew the water got deep very sharply; she grabbed a branch off of a tree, and used it to pull herself up onto the tree.

She stood up and saw Ed walking towards the lake. 'Damn' she thought. He walked up to the very spot Winry had started to walk into the water and watched as he sat down, looking at the clear pool where Winry was intending to jump.

"Goodbye Edward Elric" she called to him. With that said, she jumped off the tree.

She floated to the bottom of the pool, and looked up, the water was disrupted from her jumping, and Ed swimming to save her from herself.

'Too slow' she thought.

The water became calm, and Winry began to get scared. She did not want Ed to drown trying to save her. So she kicked hard off the bottom of the sticky muddy lake, and rose to the surface.

She looked around but saw no sign of Ed. Finally she saw his red jacket, and swam to see if he was ok.

He was far from ok. He was unconscious, and had hit his head on something.

'CPR' Winry thought quickly. She flipped Ed onto his back, and pulled him out of the lake.

"One two three…breathe" she screamed over and over again, but to no avail. Ed was already gone.

"ED" she called, beating on his chest. "Don't you die on me you bastard." she screamed.

Ed was floating and he knew he must have died. He looked down and saw Winry beating on what used to be his body. "Win?" he called to her. He couldn't hear her anymore.

Winry had given up on trying to revive Ed after half an hour of CPR she couldn't breathe for herself, and she knew Ed had died. She laid her head on his wet chest, and took out the blade that she thought she used before.

She put the blade to the delicate spot where her chin and jaw met, and she pushed down on the blade, and ripped it across her throat, to the same spot on the other side.

Gasping for her final breaths she whispered as loud as she could. "I love you Edward Elric."

_Loving ties unwind  
Lost time behind  
Loving ties unwind  
Lost time behind_


End file.
